Break Me To Build Me
by LominiqueAikou
Summary: Aizen gets a new espada. She's fiesty, a mystery, and a pain and Grimjows ass. What happens when chmestry begans to develop between her and the Cuatro Espada? Oneshot! Wrote for a friend. UlquiorraXOc


Heyo everyone! sorry i havent been one! i will soon enough put up a chapter for "MMS"

but for now this will have to do. I wrote this for a friend. Then outta curiousity i decided to put it up here. So enjoy or not. The choice is yours!

Captain Planet: Hey thats my line!!

Break Me To Build Me

_*__Sigh* ~Same old shit, same boring scenery.~ Melancholia looked up to the dark sky of Hueco Mundo. Her beautiful winter blue hair was flowing in tussles. The eyes that captured most men and women seemed like reflectors as the moons light bounced off them. She looked angelic dressed in her newly acquired espada uniform. It hugged her features enough to look sexy yet feel comfortable. The rock she was currently lounging on seemed to blend in. "Aizen-sama been busy, So have Gin and Kaname-sama. Grimm is throwing another fit and Stark is sleeping. The others are busy too. Hmmm who does that leave me to annoy?" She spoke softly to herself. Voice carried through the wind. The sand seemed to dance around. Stretching she stood once she heard all the major bones crack. Jumping off she continued towards the Las Nochas entrance._

_Ulquiorra walked quite slowly down the hall. Seems Sazyel had been playing with the halls again and the way to his room was futile to find. Silently cursing himself for not expecting this…again, he just seemed to wander. Actually it gave him a moment to think peacefully. The Espada has grown quite strong, especially with their newest member. ~Melancholia Seppuku~ Her name sounded sad almost. Depressing really. It completely thwart her attitude though. Although her name was depressingly sad she acted the complete opposite. She constantly is fighting with Nnoitora since she took his position. Her ability to piss off Grimm is quite entertaining and that no matter what she does, Aizen shrugs it off and says it's a girl thing. It seems as if she runs this place. ~It does not matter though…trash is still trash~ lost in deep thought he didn't hear the other pair of foot steps. Soon sensing it he looked around, no one. Thinking its just the echo of his own he continued. The footsteps continued for a good 5 minutes. His patience was wearing thin. Aggravated he stopped. _

_"As you know I don't like to play games. I'm already frustrated about Sazyel's so-called-humor and I'd rather take my frustration out on him, than the trash annoying me now." He spoke so matter-of-fact. Then Ulquiorra heard it, a faint giggle. It was coming from…above? Glancing up his face was mere inches from Melancholia's. She had a small, almost evil smile on her lovely face. Ulquiorra's expression remained stoic, but on the inside he was baffled. ~She snuck up on me! How!~ _

_"It isn't polite to stare while you get lost in thought." Returning his gaze he moved to the side. Melancholia nodded slightly and flipped down. Her hair became loose from out of her jacket, seeming bunched up at the collar._

_"Mind if I walk with you? The halls seemed to have changed." She grinned slightly. _

_"Trash, Sazyel creates illusions, therefore he likes to play and manipulate the surroundings next to him. He'll fix it eventually. If you weren't so important to Aizen I'd say you were expendable." His voice was monotone. He hoped she'd leave after he insulted her, or break out in an outburst so he can have a reason to kill her. He was surprised and a little disappointed when she didn't. Instead she just nodded in agreement with what he said about Sazyel. _

_"Hmm, is that the only thing that changes around here?" Mel's voice was even leveled. It felt hard to comprehend what she was feeling. _

_"…so far, yes, besides Grimmjow's changing of the landscape." She laughed quietly. Ulquiorra didn't think it was that funny. A sudden silence settled over them. Mel stared around at the halls, as if observing. Ulquiorra took the moment to look her over. Sand fell loosely from her clothes and to the floor. Her eyes seemed focus on something rather fascinating as a gleam in them appeared. A grin formed and she stopped. Unconsciously he did also. Glancing at him she looked rather confused. _

_"Why'd you stop?" Ulquiorra had not a response to that. About to answer she interrupted him. _

_"You think of me as trash, yet you stop and continued to walk with me though you passed you destination. It was three halls back." Her voice, it was getting cold, tension and a dense atmosphere slinked in through the walls. _

_"I t makes me curious to know what part of me appeals to you to have you accompany me for such a longer period of time? Is it my charm?" A cocky smile graced her lips. Ulquiorra, who's expression didn't change, mind was reeling. He did notice the halls change back , he also notice he walked pass the hall that lead to his quarter. So, why did he continue to walk with her though no words were exchanged. _

_"Hmm, it seems as though your conflicted? Well let me help you, was it my charm? Or do you enjoy the smell of trash next to you. We all have hobbies, I guess yours was dumpster sniffing…When you find someone not interesting at first glance don't call them trash. For they may surprise you. Just because your higher rank doesn't mean you can judge me so easily. I COULD have YOUR rank if I wanted it." _

_Sneering she walked past him not even giving him time to retaliate. "Oh and by the way trash is something you get rid of- or disease. I'm not something you get rid of." He watched her as she disappeared from site, turning down a corridor. For the first time he was speechless. No one's ever spoke like that to him. It was like an intellectual put down. Staring still he forgot about his rage. _

_"Meeting in one hour." Aizen's voice boomed over the intercom. Turning he walked back to his room. Mind still reeling about what she said._

_Mel slammed her door. That was actually her first conversation with him since she's been here and he calls her trash! ~That bastard!~ She thought she could befriend him since he seems to piss people off but nooooo! Walking to the left corner of her room she collapsed on it. The bed was hella comfy. Grabbing her comforter she cuddled with it. ~The least I could do is nap until the meeting. And maybe get him off my mind.~ Closing her eyes she was about to drift into sleep when there was a knock at the door. "Oi bitch! Open up!" Soon the person on the other side opened the door. _

_~BAM!~ _

_Mel through her pillow and it hit the culprit square in the fucking face! _

_"What the fuck you want Grimm!" He noticed she sounded pissed and smirked. _

_"Just wanted to say hi." _

_"You're a bad liar! And an asshole! Go annoy someone else!" Standing she tried to physically remove him from her room. He stood and laughed at her attempt to shove him out. ~Damn! What the hell is he? A rock!~ Giving one last push she gave up. Sighing in defeat she put her hands on her hips. _

_"Kay, what do you want?" _

_"Need some one to spar with after the meeting. I picked you. So be ready to get the shit kicked out of you." Again he smirked._

_"Ok you ugly alley cat. Now get the hell out." Turning her back to him she collapsed down again. Grimm chuckled and soon left leaving Mel to what remained of the hour to nap. But it seemed as though forces were against her. As soon as she was drifting away, another knock.~Ignore it and it will go away.~ Repeating her chant she sighed frustrated as she gave up, and went to answer. Opening it this visitor made her smile, "Neliel, (Yeah she's here) what are you doing here?" She watched the little girl as she wiped he eyes. _

_"Nnoitora wath being meanth to me!" She sniffed. Mel felt pity for her, she was the first to befriend her upon he arrival. _

_"Okay, well lets go find him and show him what girls like me can do." Shutting her door behind her she cracked her knuckles. She couldn't get no sleep and now she as to deal with this shit. She detested Nnoitora with a burning passion. 1. Cause he was a hardcore male chauvinist. 2. Cause he was an ugly dick face. Those were the only reasons she needed to hate his guts. Picking up Nel she headed down the hall. Sensing his icky spirit odor she made a few turns down the hall. Stopping she saw she was in front of the Meeting room. Opening the doors she did not look like a happy camper._

_Ulquiorra shifted his gaze when the doors open. He, Stark, Sazyel, Nnoitora, Gin, Grimm, Kaname, and Harribel were in the room. The others were coming shortly. They noticed the pissed look on her face. _

_"Melancholia?" Gin smiled cat like and waited for a reply. Instead she hoped up on the table. Noticing Nel on her shoulders they figured what was up. Nnoitora grinned when she stopped directly in front of him. _

_"Why Mel, what the fuck do you-" -BBBBOOOOOMMMM!- Ulquiorra wanted to flinch. Blood hit him and Grimm, seeing as though their on either side of him. Blood and saliva covered her entire right shoe. Nnoitora lay in the next room, twitching slightly. _

_"I'm getting tired of your fucking shit Nnoitora! Just because you think men are better doesn't mean I can't kick your lowly, trashy, disgusting, despicable, child abusing, sorry excuse for an arrancar ASS! Now leave her the fuck alone before everyone here moves up a seat you vile piece of shit!!" _

"…………"

_All were blown away. She never really shown that much anger before, and not at one person. Ulquiorra was fascinated. ~She's quite interesting.~ They watched her as she took off her shoe and chucked it at a almost standing Nnoitora. It hit him square in the jewels and he went down again. _

_"Did I SAY you could move?" Her voice was full of agitation. Taking Nel off her shoulders she placed her down. Nel immediately ran to the end of the table. Turning she saw Aizen sitting. ~Oh shit.~ Was her first thought. Nel hopped in Aizen's lap and hugged him. He smiled at his creation. Hoping off Mel took her seat, which was Nnoitora's. _

_"May I ask what's wrong Melancholia?" As if he didn't know. _

_"Nothing Aizen-sama just blowing off some steam from earlier." Ulquiorra frowned, she still was holding on to that. "Is it because of something Ulquiorra said?" Mel looked surprised, along with Ulquiorra. __"…Yes, how'd you know?" _

_Aizen grinned, "As long as I've known Ulquiorra he never shown emotion. He just frowned now." This time Ulquiorra was really surprised. _

_~Damn! I frowned in front of everyone. Now that dumb cat will never let me live this down!~ _

_Grimm was smiling like a cherish cat. ~I'll never let him live this down.~_

_Mel said a quiet oh and soon went silent. She calmed down enough to listen to what Aizen was saying. She caught little of what he was saying though. Mostly because Ulquiorra was as stiff as a statue next to her. It felt uncomfortable. She was the one who embarrassed him just now, well Aizen was, but she helped. ~Maybe I should apologize later.~ Thinking that she didn't hear Aizen. _

_"Melancholia would you please repeat what was said?" Eyes shifted to her. _

_"Uhhh, you said that, um…" Her gaze went to Grimm, he had a smirk on his face and he shrugged. Glancing around she saw no help. Looking back at Aizen she saw Nel writing something. ~Oh man Nel, please be the answer.~ Nel finished and held it up. But before she could look at it, it was ash. Aizen burned it. Nel looked confused at where the paper went, looking up at Aizen she smiled and snuggled closer to his chest. Seemingly forgetting Mel. ~I wonder how she'll feel if she turns into an adult in his lap like that.~ _

_"Ulquiorra, maybe you can help Melancholia."_

_"…You said rouge hallow have been attacking our informants 15 miles south of Las Nochas. Your sending arrancar to have them disposed of. Maybe trash should listen more." Again his voice went monotone. ~……..SMACK!~ _

"…_Holy shit." Aizen whispered . Mel stood, hand feeling like it was on fire. A fine print was on the front of Ulquiorra's face. Everyone's eyes were wide and mouth hung open slightly. _

_Kneeling towards his ear she spoke slowly and deadly, "Don't judge me Cifer. I am a fucking Seppuku, don't think cause I'm 5th I cant hurt your ass. You may feel above me but in reality, your far below me. Aizen-sama I'll take that quest." _

_Backing up she turned and left. Slamming the double doors quite loudly. All was silent. "D-did Ulquiorra just get bitched slapped?" Grimm could barely surpress his laughter. Soon the room broke out in howls. "What? What happen?" Kaname asked, obviously confused._

_~Shatter!~ Mel threw a vase at the wall in Grimm's room. (She didn't want to destroy hers, duh.) Her hallow was screaming inside. ~He doesn't even know me!! What give's him the right to call me trash!? What I do to him besides walk with him!~ The door opened and Grimm walked in. Seeing the disarray in his room he looked to the culprit. _

_"MEL!" _

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT!!" Grimm growled and turned around, turning the door knob he stopped. _

_"HEY! THIS IS MY ROOM! YOU GET THE FUCK OUT!" Grabbing her wrist he opened the door and threw her. She hit something fairly hard. Both smacked against the opposing wall as Grimm slammed his door. "Ouch." She spoke silently to her self. Rubbing her wrist she looked at the body she was currently leaning on. _

_"…Don't kill me." Ulquiorra was quite confused, yet that thought did cross his mind. She seemed different. It was more of a plea than statement. He looked at her harder. Mel looked down. She wouldn't meet his eyes, they were to intoxicating to look at. Something touched her chin, pulling her face up. He looked into her blue orbs. _

_"Don't ever look down when speaking." His voice seemed cold. Mel was about to shove him and leave but the thing he said next stopped her, "I'm starting to find you quite interesting Seppuku." Not a hint of cold in his voice. Removing his hand from her chin, he left a speechless Mel standing there. ~….I'm not trash?~ _

_"__Uraahhh!" The hallow fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Mel stood in the center. Watching the dead hallows make one final twitch before they passed. Although her body was in fight mode her mind was elsewhere. ~I'm not trash! I'm interesting!~ A smile graced her lips. "I'M INTERESTING!!!!!!" She shouted. It echoed. She felt like spinning. A sudden thought stopped, `Why do I want his approval more than anyone else's?~ Melancholia looked to the sky. "Guess I should go home…home? Ha. I amuse myself." Glancing down at the bodies she got idea._

_Ulquiorra was suddenly awoken by a smell. Having no order to follow he rested. But this smell, it was, delicious. Rising from his bed he swung his legs over. A figure burst through the door. "In here Mel-kun! Here's one!" Nel ran and jumped on his bed. The word trash was so close to slipping out his mouth but he stopped. Mel appeared in front of the door. A tray was in her hand. (Listening to Everything by Lighthouse makes this sound sooo cute!) For the second time…he had no words. She had changed into something like a shinigammi uniform but instead it was white. Snow white. Her eye's and hair stood out against it. Her face was oddly more pale, and seemed to glow. An innocence was about it, like Nel's almost. The sash around her waist held tightly. Showing off her beautiful curves. Ulquiorra waited. She was in the door way but she wouldn't come in. Suddenly his eyes flickered to what was on the tray…cookies. Hallow cookies. They smelled delicious! There was a medium sized pile on top. Showing that he wasn't the first visitor. "Psst, ask for a cookie Ulquiorra-san." Nel whispered quite loudly causing Mel to chuckle. _

_"Nel-Chan, I can't give him a cookie. I'm not allowed in his room uninvited." _

_"…Come in." Rising off his bed he met her half way. The tray held all kinds of assortments. Mel noticed his hesitant manner. _

_"Oh! Um these two are from a toad hallow, these six a hallow that looked like a rabbit , and the other nine a creepy looking hallow but he taste good." She finished with a smile. ~Hmm I'd rather taste you.~ He froze, ~Did I think that?~ Mel seemed to become uncomfortable. _

_`…Oh Shit. She's telepathic.~ "My apologies for such crude thinking." _

_"O-oh no! Its fine I've heard much worse! It's fine." A blush was creeping on her face. _

_"Oh, then…I take back my apology." He inwardly smirked. Mel's face got more red. "Umm, uh, cookie?" Holding up the tray she hid her face behind it. ~He did not just make a pass at me!~ Extending a hand he went for two cookies made out of the creepy hallow. _

_"I trust your judgment." His voice went back monotone. Mel nodded. Right now she could feel her face was like a tomato. "Your welcome Ulquiorra-san. Come on Nel." Nel, who had been jumping on his bed, jumped off. _

_"Yous think Aiszen-sama wanst a coothie?" Ulquiorra turned back to his bed. About to bite into a cookie he stopped when he heard screaming. Turning the site was to die laughing at. Mel had her right leg up in Grimm's chest, and balancing the cookie tray in her left hand. Extending in out of his reach. 'NO! STOP IT GRIMM! YOU HAD SIX FUCKING COOKIES ALREADY!" Her knee was bending, Grimm seemed to be in kitty mode. _

_"Come on Mel, just one more cookie." He purred. _

_"NO!! DOWN SIMBA!!!" Soon footsteps, from the opposing direction. _

_"Wonderwiess!" Nel screamed excitedly. _

_"AHH!" Hoping Mel was now in the air. Her right leg on Grimm's chest and her left leg on Wonderwiess's head. They were both reaching for the cookies. "No! you guys had some!!! Share!" She sounded like a scolding mother. Ulquiorra walked to the doorway. Mel looked to him, she swear she saw a smirk on his face."What's all the commotion?" Everyone turned to look down the hall. Gin stood smiling. ~An idea!~ _

_"Gin! Your it!" taking the cookies she threw it like a Frisbee. He caught it in one hand. "Ooo! Games!" Running, Wonderwiess and Grimm noticed she didn't have it and soon followed Gin. Mel landed on her feet. Sighing relief and disappointment. _

_"I didn't even get a cookie." A shadow loomed near her. Turning she gasped. Taking the moment Ulquiorra placed a cookie in her mouth. _

_"Hmm, you have good judgment." Biting his own he walked back in his room. Mel stared at the shut door. _

_"Mel-Kun! Doth Ulquiorra-san like yous!?" She fixed her gaze at Nel. "…Nel stop taking crazy." Smiling they walked down the hall. _

_Days passed seemingly slow. You'd actually have to stay here in Hueco Mundo for a long time to tell the difference. The meetings at Tea time seemed to get more boring to. Mel guessed the Espada really wasn't what she was looking for. Not that much excitement except random daily events. She was accompanying her rock that she always lays on when she ventures outside. The wind howled loudly. Sand kicked up and made tornados. ~Hmm…he flirted with me?~ Mel rolled on her side. She couldn't get him out her mind. His beautiful green sad eyes. The black lines that ran down his pale face. He seemed….flawless. Almost angelic. Letting out an exasperating sigh Mel shook her head. ~Stop thinking of him like that Mel!~ So far he ran through her mind more often that usual. They've made progress. Talking to each other with out an insult. The others noticed and were disappointed to know that he wouldn't get slapped again. Sitting up she shivered. It was getting cold. Jumping off the rock she started towards Las Nochas. _

_"Melancholia-san?" Stopping Mel turned to the voice. Ulquiorra stood a couple feet away. The wind blew his hair in all directions. Sand spiraled through the hole in his chest . He looked down at it , Mel giggled . It was cute. _

_"So, what brings you out here?" She looked up at the sky. No stars sadly. He didn't answer, she was accustom to that now. He didn't talk when something troubled him. _

_"Came to enjoy the silence." _

_"Just the silence?" Mel jumped back on top of her rock. Her legs were leveled with his chest. _

_"Just the silence." He repeated. Ulquiorra moved to lean against the rock next to her legs. His arm brushed them, she shivered slightly. Looking down at him she decided to do something bold. _

_"Hey Ulquiorra, stare ahead." Standing up on the rock saw him about to protest. HE knew that when she didn't address him properly she was up to something devious. _

_"Why miss melancholia-san?" He was aggravated. And knew this might hurt. But she's just a girl, no harm done. Right?_

_"You'll see. Stand right there, and don't turn around." You could here the excitement in Mel's voice. She backed to the edge and crouched down. Grimm's voice rang in her ear. ~The best damn way to get what you want from an opponent is to tackle them to the ground and beat the shit out of them!~ Mel's grin grew wider. _

_"Ready! 1..."_

_"Melancholia?" _

_"2.…" She poised herself in a pounce position. _

_"Mel." He was getting pretty nervous. She giggled, "Three!" _

_"MEL!" Now Ulquiorra never lost his cool but she was pushing it. Turning he saw a blur running towards him. =BOOM!= He flew, they flew. About 40ft. Descending down, they hit a sand bank and rolled down the other side. _

_Ulquiorra was on the bottom once they stopped. Mel had a broad smile on her face. She was laughing hard. Yet is sounded beautiful. He recalled when they were flying through the air. It seemed like time slowed down. He saw her smiling face. Every detail of her seemed to be beautiful. The color in her eyes seemed to heighten. Standing out on her face. Ulquiorra was breathless. He would have liked to remember her like that but he hit the sand bank hard. Head first actually. That's when they rolled. Mel was panting from the adrenaline rush. _

_"Wow, that was fun wasn't it Ulqui-san?' Ulquiorra cocked his head to the side. _

_"Ulqui-san?" Mel's eyes slowly lit up at the realization of what she said. _

_"Oh, I meant Ulquiorra-san." That blush that he loved graced her features. _

_"…Ulqui-san?…I like it….When you say it…" He saw that her blush grew bigger. ~What's this feeling?~ Her hair fell over her shoulders. Hesitating at first he extended his hand. It stroked the side of her face , running through her hair. _

_Mel tensed at first then relaxed. His touch was gentle, unlike his untouchable exterior. A small gasp escaped her lips as he found the spot where to massage her scalp. It felt good. Now she knows how Grimm feel's when Nel massages his head in kitty form. Ulquiorra smiled. She leaned against the palm of his hand, eyes closed. He worked his fingers deeper into her hair and gave a gentle tug. A sound escaped her lips that he liked. _

_"Ulqui-san correct?" She nodded. _

_"…Say it again?" He watched her eyes opened. _

_"…Ulqui-san." A warm smile graced her lips. And soon his also. _

_"Ulqui-san."_

_"__Oh my, is this chemistry I'm seeing." Aizen's spoke voicing out. He watched the two lay in the sand. ~Hmm, is she going to kiss him?~ Aizen leaned closer to the screen. _

_"Aizen-sama!" Startled he went to regain his composure. Neliel bounded towards Aizen-sama. Jumping in his lap she tilted her head to the side. _

_"What yous loothing at?" Aizen covered her eyes. _

_"Nothing, nothing, Neliel." He spoke quickly. _

_"Awe Neliel wants to thee." Pulling his fingers she peeked through the slits of them. She gasped and smiled. _

_"Look ith! Ulqui-san ith kiss thing Mel-kun!!!" _

_"What?!" Aizen removed his hand from her eyes and peered at the screen. It fact what she said was true. Ulquiorra's lips were planted firmly on Melancholia's. Both pair of eyes were shut. It looked tense at first then they relaxed. Mel seemed to then melt into him. Her body relaxing fully. Ulquiorra smiled a small one into the kiss then pulled away. Aizen was utterly not surprised. "Hmm, they had chemistry ever since she arrived here. What an intriguing Espada I have. _

_Mel seemed to be in a daze after he pulled away from her. The expression on his face looked of confusion. ~What do we do now?~ Well, she knew what to do. Ulquiorra was suddenly surprised when she crashed her lips onto his. He gasped slightly when she bit down on his bottom lip hard. Diving her tongue into his mouth she worked her magic sensually. Gliding her tongue along his and licking the roof of his mouth. She flicked the tip of his with her own. Basically she wanted to dominate. But, oh ho, Ulquiorra would not have that. Pushing against hers he sucked on it softly. She groaned. She was losing, and she liked it. Moments later the pulled away. A slight pant in each others chest. Leaning down she hovered her lips above his. A cat like smile graced her soft tinted red lips. _

_"Mine." _

_Ulquiorra shook his head but smiled. _

_"You've been hanging out with the Sexta to long." _

_Leaning in closer he teased her with a fake kiss and kissed her forehead instead. His lips lingered there while her eyes closed, still grinning. Her mind flashed back to her days in Las Nochas. ~Doesn't seem quite boring now.~ When he finally pulled away Mel sat up on him, and rudely crossed her legs on his waist. H didn't mind, he was to hypnotized to mind. _

_"Melancholia-san." He watched that smile return. She liked it when he said her full name. _

_"Yes Ulqui-kun?" _

_"…I was wondering…Where's your hole?" Mel let out a gasp. _

_"Cifer Ulquiorra, you pervert!" He cocked his head to the side first, then frowned. _

_"Not that hole fool." _

_"Don't steal my word FOOL." _

_"-Chuckle- But you are MY fool Seppuku." _

_"And a damn beautiful one I am." She folded her arms in triumph. _

_"…I've seen better." He smiled as another gasp and his name filled the air. Before she could finish he seized her lips again for another lasting kiss._

_THE END_


End file.
